


Time in the World

by OleanderToxin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Commission fic, Cuddling, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, That oily scene from top gun, fingering with a condom, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Haru is just a simple freelancer who's fallen for his former coworker now roommate, Gabe.  He's fraught with all sorts of feelings, and one day while having pizza, the both of them realize their feelings together.  Commission for a friend.





	Time in the World

Sweat hung heavy on Haruke's brow as he stared down at himself, his body tensing as his palm cupped his balls gently, his other hand stroking himself slowly. He couldn't even imagine being caught like this, but it was the middle of the day, and Gabe has yet to leave for work (was he off today, he couldn't remember rightfully). He was terrified but at the same time, a spark of excitement bubbled in his body. The walls were so thin, but he kept his noises down to breathy groans and the soft slap of skin on skin.

He didn't know how long it had been since he started rooming with Gabe, and they'd been friends for even longer. Haru was sure that Gabe would never look at him the way that he did, though. He could name the day that he started to fall for his friend, though, down to the hour. It was around 7pm, when Gabe had returned home from work with groceries in hand. Haru had started to help him, but as he was coming up the walkway from Gabe's car, arm's loaded full of food and necessities, he stumbled. Gabe had caught him midfall, keeping the lithe young man from faceplanting straight into the concrete. They had brushed it off as a funny story to tell folks, but for Haru, that was the defining day of his life.

Reaching further back, from his balls to his hole, Haru teased his entrance slowly. Tipping his head back, he groaned out, probably a bit too loud for the hour, but he was so close. So fucking close.

“Gnh... Gabe...” His breathy moans shuddered out as he felt a rush of endorphins roll down his spine, exploding in his hand as he slipped a finger inside himself. He sighed, rolling over onto his side as he looked down to the white, sticky stain that coated his hand and stomach. What a mess.

Cleaning himself off, he grumbled as he looked over to the computer across the room. The time was a little before 2 pm. Groaning, he stood and walked over to the dresser, pulling out and slipping on a pair of slacks as he unlocked his door. Opening it, he looked at the living room, Gabe sitting lax on the couch as the radio played, a book in his hand.

“Oh, you're still here? Is it an off day for you?” Haru shot a smile, trying to not look like he had been caught red handed, or would it have been white in this case?

“Hmn? Yeah. They've got a new guy in today, so he's been getting some of my hours, y'know?” Gabe absentmindedly looked up from the page to stare at Haru in the eyes before looking back down and turning the page.

“Ah, I, uh, I see.” Haru felt his face burn. So he had been there through the whole of it. Oh no. He knew he should have kept his passions at bay. “Well, uh, I'm gonna make a late lunch. You want anything?” He tried to seem upbeat despite how he was screaming inside. He begged the universe, please, let Gabe not have heard him through the walls. They were so incredibly thin, and to think that the object of his affections could have heard him jerking it to thoughts of him from the living room... Haru couldn't bear to lose the man as a friend.

“Sure, just a sandwich if you're offering.” Gabe dogeared the page he was on, setting the book down on the coffee table in front of him as he got up and stretched. “Thanks, Haru, you're awesome.” He shot a wide smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made Haru melt. He was so genuine, so loving and full of life. How one man could make him think such loving and lascivious thoughts all under fifteen minutes was beyond him.

Haru grinned, and went over to the kitchen, washing his hands before he settled into the familiar rigmarole of preparing food. A few minutes later, he walked back out to the living room as Gabe returned to the couch after using the restroom. “Fresh BLT. Well, as fresh as precooked bacon can be, but beggars can't be choosers.”

He flopped down onto the soft loveseat, and smiled as he watched Gabe take his first bite. It was massive, he wondered how a man could inhale food like that. Taking a bite of his own food, he hummed along to the radio as it played, looking up to see a piece of bacon stuck to Gabe's cheek. Haru bit back a chuckle as he swiped his thumb over the piece, bringing it to his own mouth before he realized what it was that he had done. His hazel eyes widened with shock as the savory taste crossed his tongue. Did he do that? He actually did that.

Standing swiftly, Haru looked away from Gabe, and stuttered. “I forgot I had a thing I needed to finish! I'm sorry!” Turning on his heel, he rushed back to his room, slamming the door sharply behind him. His warm skin burned even hotter with a brilliant flush that crossed his cheeks, all the way down to his neck. He couldn't believe himself. He actually did that? For real!?

Falling onto his bed, he swore mentally at himself. He was such a fool.

There was so much running through his head right now, the thought that he did such a thing, such a lovey-dovey romantic sort of thing. The thought that no matter what Gabe would say, he definitely heard him earlier, and is just not saying anything. The thought that the look on Gabe's face told him that he didn't so much mind the display of affection... Everything was so much and he couldn't handle it right now. A nap was in order.

–

The sound of knocking woke him from a half slumber, and as he looked over to the time on his computer once more, he swore softly. It was past seven pm and he had slept for five hours. Turning, he got out of bed, opening his door to the sight of Gabe, beautiful Gabe, with a box of pizza in hand.

“Hey, I, uh,” Gabe furrowed his brows upwards, concern rolling over his face for a moment. “I bought a pizza. Wanna share and watch a movie? They're playing Top Gun on TV tonight, y'know, so we can watch that.” His worry washed away as he continued to speak.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Haru smiled sheepishly, entering their living area. Clearing a space on the coffee table for the pizza box, they cracked it open and dug in as Gabe turned on the TV. Top Gun was indeed playing, and as they watched through all the machismo nonsense and overly patriotic themes, they got to the best part of the movie.

“This part is really, uh,” Gabe looked at the screen as Maverick's oily abs flashed in the sunlight, the volleyball game having started.

“The word you're looking for is homoerotic,” Haru spoke around a slice of pizza, pointing to Iceman on the screen. “and it's his fault, honestly.”

“I'unno, man, Maverick's thing with Goose is pretty gay, too.” Gabe took the remote and rewound the bit on the tv. “See how they're touchin'?”

Haru glanced over to Gabe as the scene played again, watching his reactions as Goose slid his arm over Maverick's shoulder. “I guess. I mean, how'd you figure though?”

“I mean, that's how I'd act if I were hot for my extremely masculine instructor, right? Wouldn't you?”

Haru coughed harshly, the response being unexpected. Gabe thought about that sort of thing? “I mean, yeah, I guess. Do you usually consider that sort of thing?” Haru's hazel eyes grew wide as he watched Gabe think about the question for a moment, before shrugging.

“I mean, I'm not really picky. If someone is attractive, they're attractive, y'know? Like Iceman is hot, but Maverick is totally hot too.” Gabe paused on a shot of Maverick slipping on his jacket at the end of the game, hair mussed and body covered in sweat.

“And, uh... What about guys smaller than that?” Haru was fishing for something, but he knew that the bait he put out was far too obvious. Too late to take it back now, though. His whole body burned hotly as he watched from the corner of his eyes as Gabe turned to look at him.

“You're really bad with being subtle, y'know? I just said if someone's attractive, then they're attractive. You're good looking Haru. I've always thought so.” Gabe turned to face Haru as he spoke, hands reaching out and asking for permission to hold onto the others.

Haru looked down to Gabe's hands, taking a deep breath and taking them in his own. His body felt electric, his head was spinning with so many thoughts. “Would you,” he began, stuttering his words, trying to speak despite his tongue twisting itself in knots. “Are you into me? Could we be a thing?”

The room practically lit up as Gabe smiled, and to answer, the man leaned in, taking Haru's chin in one hand, lifting it up so that he could kiss him gently. The room was spinning, he was on fire, his whole body felt as if it were ignited. A gentle kiss deepened as their mouths parted, tongues sliding against one another. Haru ignored the broaching thoughts of how pizza and Top Gun got him a boyfriend; instead focusing more on how nice Gabe's beard felt against his face, how soft his hands were despite being used to lift all those heavy exercise equipment.

Those hands, so tender and gentle with him, ran down Haru's shoulders to cup at his flat chest, teasing him as the both of them shimmied out of their shirts. Haru pressed his chest against Gabe's, the sensation of skin on skin making him lose all functional thought. Gabe's hand slowly ran down the expanse of Haru's stomach, stopping just before heading below the hem of his jeans. Breaking the kiss, Haru whined a bit. He was straining in his pants, body worked up from years of silent pining being finally answered.

“Not here, come with me.” Gabe smiled as he got up, leading him to his room just past the kitchen. Opening his door, he brought Haru to the edge of his bed, sitting him down as he knelt in front of the man.

Haru was sure he was going mad, the sight of Gabe on his knees, fishing his straining cock out of his pants was too much for him to fully comprehend, but then that heat. That all encompassing, encapsulating heat, the tight squeeze from Gabe's lips as they came down to the base of his cock. He wasn't just going insane, this was insane. Here he was getting head from the man he had been dreaming about and touching himself to for the past three years, at least.

Haru's hands slid in Gabe's hair, slicking the black locks back as he looked down with hazy eyes, trying to focus on watching what he was doing. His glasses were fogging up, the heat of his breath and the angle he was looking. Taking them off, he set them to the side so he could watch the blur of Gabe's head bob as his lips hit the base with each drag down on his cock.

“Gabe,” Haru stuttered, his body growing tense as a release began to bubble to the surface. “I'm clo--” He was cut off as Gabe gripped the base of Haru's cock with a tight hand, keeping the impending orgasm at bay. “God, Gabe, please, please, please, I'm begging you,” Haru threw his head back, laying back on the bed, looking down as he pleaded with the man who had his pleasure so tightly wound around his finger.

“Not yet. My turn.” Gabe smiled, helping Haru take off the rest of his pants as he flipped him over gently, lifting his ass in the air as another hand dug in the side table for something. He sighed happily as he found it, tearing one off and tearing the packet open. Haru looked back over his shoulder as he watched Gabe slip a condom over his index finger. Shuddering, he closed his eyes, body instinctively clenching down, but he wrestled with the sensation and relaxed, feeling that digit slide into his body slowly, beginning the stretch.

Haru rocked back on that finger, whining as it dove deep within him, his cock twitching as a second digit entered soon after. A third followed and soon he was being stretched out, hole relaxed to allow in something a bit more solid. Reaching back, Haru gripped his ass, stretching so that his hole was more visible. “Please, I'm ready, Gabe.” He slurred his words, drunk on the sensations he felt as they warped his mind.

Gabe could only nod, quickly slipping the condom on as he buried himself deep within Haru's tight heat. Shuddering, he could only groan as he felt such a massive push within him, scraping his walls and turning him into a mess of limbs. Gabe leaned forward, pushing himself and Haru up on the bed further as he began to move slowly, rocking his body slowly against his, watching as Haru whined and silently mouthed more and more words of encouragement.

Shuddering as he felt his body clench around Gabe, Haru felt his fingers bury themselves in the blankets underneath him, watching as he looked back at Gabe's body work him over. That soft, gentle man was currently fucking into him senselessly, hips moving at a jackknife pace. “Fuck, fuck, yes, Gabe! I'm so close, I'm so close,” he whimpered, words half muffled in the fabric of the bed. His cock throbbed between his legs as he closed his eyes, the searing heat that had been building in his lower stomach finally bursting with a white hot fire as he came across the mattress under him.

Gabe followed not long after him, hips pummeling into Haru's ass as he came hard within the other man. Pulling out slowly, Gabe shuddered as he saw how much he had filled the condom that bulged with cum at the tip. Pulling it off slowly, he tied off the end and tossed it aside for the moment. That was for morning Gabe to worry about.

Looking back to him, hole stretched and eyes glassy, Haru gave a dazed smile, turning over on the bed and reaching out with both arms. Gabe obediently dove into them, pressing his head against Haru's chest as he ran his fingers through his short locks once again.

“You feel good?” Haru murmured softly, cradling Gabe's head close to his heart.

“Fantastic. We should have done this sooner, y'know?” Gabe looked up, a twinkle in his puppy brown eyes as he spoke.

“Don't worry.” Pressing a kiss to the top of Gabe's forehead, Haru hugged him tighter, not letting go. “We've got all the time in the world.”


End file.
